Red, White & Blue
by Jessica L.A
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots or mini stories based off military songs with either Kensi or Deeks in the military. Follow them through their struggle! *in honor of our military* Rest of their 'family' will appear! [Chapter 1: Letters From Home] [Densi-established] Not good at summaries but please give it a chance!


**Introduction Note:** Hey guys! So I've decided I'm going to challenge myself and try something new for myself and for the Densi/NCIS LA universe because I haven't seen many like this. What I plan on doing is writing stories revolving around the military with either Deeks or Kensi in the military and the other waits for them. Basically, all of these stories will be simple one-shots (unless I say otherwise) based around/inspired by songs from the most played playlist on my iTunes/iPhone/iPod, called "Proud American" which has military based/themed songs on it in honor of the brave men and women of the past, present and future who sacrifice so much for us. Anyways, please no flames but do let me know what you think. Please take a chance on reading this and I hope you guys enjoy this first one!

**Inspired by:** John Michael Montgomery's "Letters From Home".

* * *

**=Letters From Home=**

**-By Jessica L.A.- **

_My Dearest Son, _

_It's almost June; Memorial Day tomorrow. I hope this letter catches up to you and finds you well – safe. It's been raining like crazy, but all our days have been like that since you left. Washington DC has been it's crazy self since you left, but what can you expect from the nation's capital. Everyone is fine, and your stubborn old daddy has said too much, but I'm sure you know he sends his love. _

_Speaking of love, what is this I hear you proposed to Kensi? And without telling your mother? When I get my hands on you Martin Andrew Deeks… I'm going to hold you so tight after slapping you upside the head! Can you tell I've been hanging out with your fiancé so much? No seriously, I'm so thankful you haven't let her slip away; although I don't think she could slip away if you wanted her too. Don't worry, Baby, I've been taking great care of her, as you know from all of my other letters. _

_Oh my son, I miss you so much and I don't want to close this letter but life is calling me away. Tell Callen, Eric and Sam that I send my best and that you need to share those cookies I'm sending as well._

_I love you so much, Son. I'm so proud of you!_

_Be safe,_

_Mom_

"Momma sends her best y'all," Marty Deeks told his buddies as he finished reading his letter from home.

"And cookies?" Callen asked with a smirk, knowing his mom was always sending some kind of cookie for them.

"Sure thing, Triple Chocolate Chunk," he replied taking the first four and then giving his buddies, Callen, Eric and Sam four each as well.

"Anything new?" Sam asked.

"Mom said nothings really new in the capital, still nothing from my dad," he told them with a shrug, "but she did find out that I proposed to Kens!"

"Bout time, Dude!" Eric told him.

"It's been months since you proposed! Why did she, or you wait so long to tell the parental units?" Callen asked.

"Long story," he told them.

"Deeks, Hanna, Callen, Beale, grab your gun and let's go," the voice of their unit leader said, "we've got a perimeter check to do."

"Yes sir," Deeks replied in sync with his buddies after they all finished the last of their cookies. Grabbing the letter, he smiled and stuck it in the special pocket of his uniform for it, where all the others were, and grabbed his gun.

_My Dearest Deeks, _

_I hate you. It's almost dawn and I can't sleep, and you know how I love my sleep. I've been lying here all night long, wondering where you might be, if you're safe and not taking any unnecessary risks, keeping your promises to me….I showed your Momma the ring, and boy did she love it! She was so proud of you for getting a catch like me…alright, alright I can hear you now and you're right I'm trying to change the subject about why I can't sleep. Some man on the television said something so, I couldn't sleep, but I'll be alright I'm just missing you. _

_Monty misses you too, especially when we go for our runs. He misses our family runs, as do I. I've been thinking that when you get home we need to not only plan our wedding and have bunch of wild monkey sex, but maybe get a new baby to add to the family. Mind out of the gutter Deeks, not that kind of baby! Geez, if I could punch you for that thought I would! I'm thinking a Golden Retriever, what do you think? _

_I had this dream the other night and I rolled over in bed to tell you about it and…anyways, I'm enclosing it in this letter from home, on a separate piece of paper so you have one for yourself and your eyes only and one to read to the boys because I know how you guys like to share your letters from home to keep you all going. What I will enclose is a couple pictures that I don't mind people seeing; I hope you enjoy them I was thinking of you as I do constantly._

_I love you with all my heart; Marty, you'd better keep your promise. _

_I love you to infinity and beyond!_

_Forever yours,_

_Kensi_

_P.S. Here's a kiss, this is me kissing you! I love you, Shaggy! _

"Mail call," the units designated mailman said as they all stood around waiting to load up onto the Helios.

"Hanna…Callen…Beale…Bryant…Deeks…" he said handing each person their letter from home.

"Oh let's see," Callen said grabbing the bigger picture to pass around to Sam and Eric from Deeks' letter once they were on the helicopters.

"Hey come on! Give it back!" He told them playfully, and after getting it back he started reading the letter to them, but only the good parts before looking at the other picture she sent to him. Smiling, he ran his fingers over her facial features and her hair, closing his eyes as he pictured her as Callen, Eric and Sam all shared a knowing smile for they were feeling the same thing he was.

"Landing in five, boys," their pilot told them causing Deeks to sigh and put letter and pictures back into their envelope. His buddies watched as he stuck the letter in a separate pocket, the one right above his heart, different than the one he has for his mom's letters.

_I love you Kens_, he thought as he picked up his gun and let his muddy boots touch the rough Afghanistan mud that was every where's he went.

_Dear Son,_

_I know haven't written, but sitting here alone in this kitchen it occurs to me that I might not have said it so, I'll say it now: Son you make me proud. _

_I love you,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Stay Safe._

"Deeks, you've got a letter," Callen told the blonde haired man softly, knowing that who the letter was from was a rough spot for the man laying down, facing away from everyone on his cot.

"Thanks man," he replied as he set up as Callen moved to sit next to Sam who sat up on his own cot, Eric joining them soon later.

Noticing who the letter was from he took a deep breathe before turning it around and opening it. As he read the words to himself first, the letter so short yet it had brought tears to his eyes.

Callen and Eric smiled and picked up their stuff and headed back to their bunks as Sam laid back down on his own cot. Glancing at the man and giving him a small smile, he pulled his hat over his head because there wasn't nothing funny when a soldier cries.

"Taliban spotted! Let's go! Grab your gear!" They heard their CO yell and quickly they all grabbed their things and left. In the Humvee, Deeks smiled and put the letter from his father in the pocket with his mother's letters as he let the words from his letters from home surround him.

_I love you so much, Son._

_I love you with all my heart; Marty, you'd better keep your promise. I love you to infinity and beyond! _

_Son you make me proud. _

_I love you,_

_Dad._

* * *

_**Well, this is something totally new and something totally different for me. What do you guys think? I've wanted to write these kinds of stories for a while; military based stories with either Deeks or Kensi in the military based on the songs/stories I hear. I hope that you guys enjoy this! I'm off to try and finish up a Memorial Day one!**_

_**Happy Memorial Day,**_

_**Jessica L.A.**_

"_Caught in the action of 'kill or be killed' 'greater love hath no man than to lay down his life for his brother"_


End file.
